We Finally Meet
by MC1990
Summary: A Kevin and Lucy story. It begins when Ben, Mary bring Kevin with them to see Lucy in Massachusetts. Kevin and Lucy fall in love or not. I am Kevin Kinkirk and this is my story.
1. We Finally Meet

**We Finally Meet**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing about the show nor the show's characters . I do own a couple of characters that will be introduced within the story plot. Not to forget I own this plot, so please don't steal it thanks.**

**Summary- A Kevin and Lucy story. It begins when Ben, Mary bring Kevin with them to see Lucy in Massachusetts. Kevin and Lucy fall in love or not. I am Kevin Kinkirk and this is my story.**

We walk out of the Airport on a nice sunny day in January in Massachusetts. The birds are chirping . We get into the car we rented and drove to Lucy's house. The young adult I am going to meet. I've seen a picture of her and she looks pretty. The picture doesn't describe how she acts or her personality. I hope one day I can settle down with nice woman of my own like my brother and Mary has. I looked out the window and Ben pulled into the driveway of the house. It was a nice house, it was a cream color house with flowers out side and a nice driveway made out of stone. Mary, Ben and I got out of the car where a beautiful blonde girl around Mary's age walked out. " Mary!" She screamed. " Lucy!" Mary screamed back and hugged her. I looked at her and thought, _" that must be Lucy." _I smiled and got lost in my day dreams and snapped back into reality. Mary started to speak, " Kevin this is my sister Lucy. Lucy this is Ben's brother Kevin." Lucy smiled and extended her hand. " Hi I'm Lucy." She said and smiled at me. She has a beautiful smile that matches how beautiful she is. " Hi Lucy, I'm Kevin." I said with a smirk on my face. " How old are you?" She asked looking me up and down. " I'm 25, how old are you?" I asked her looking into her beautiful blue eyes that match her face. " I am 23." She responded and took my hand. " So how about we go inside." Lucy told us. She grabbed my hand and walked me into the house.

When we got into the house, she motioned for me to sit on the couch next to her. When I look at her I believe what my brother meant by _love at first site. _Lucy is my love, I think I love her all ready. Then she looked at me and smiled then she began to speak, " What type of job do you have?" Lucy asked me and laughed. I sat there and thought she had a beautiful laugh along with her beautiful body. " I am a police officer. " I told her and touched her hand. She looked at me with a smirk, " Really sounds interesting." she told me. I just laughed at the way she said that. Some part of her makes me happy when I'm around her. I just can't explain it. It is hard for me to undergo how I feel toward her. Before today, _Love at first site never _suited me. Until now I know love is true because the woman I love is sitting in front of me. " So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked me. I laughed, " No I don't have a girlfriend do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her hoping she doesn't. She smiled at me and sighed. " Nope, I don't too bad though." She let out a sigh. " How tall are you?" She looked at me noticing how tall I was. " I am only 6ft." I am taller than her. I tower over her.

Ben and Mary are in the bedroom. " Do you think it's going to work?" Mary asked in despite. I looked at her oddly, " Will what work?" I asked her. " What do you think? Lucy and Kevin. That is why we brought him here in the first place." Mary said and laughed. " Well, it looks like they are enjoying each others company." Ben told her.

I looked at her sitting on the couch. She looked at me and got up. I looked at her and asked her, " Where you going?" She smiled back and said, " I'm cold I'm going in my room. Want to come?" She asked with a smirk on her face. When I look at her I can't resist. I just want to kiss her so badly. Then I got up and followed her. She went over to the bed and sat down, I closed the door behind myself. Then walked over to the bed where Lucy was sitting. She than lied down on the bed, and closed her eyes. I smiled at the sight of seeing her. I lied down next to her. She saw me and touch my shirt and rubbed my chest up and down. She rolled over and kissed me on my lips. I put my hand on her back and stroked it. She than put her hands on my shoulders. I knew where this was going, but it felt right. She kept on kissing me. Before I knew it Lucy started to un button my shirt and took it off where I lied down with a t shirt on and pants. I laughed and look into her eyes and rolled over. That is when I knew we could be together for the rest of our lives.

The next day we woke up with the sunlight beaming into the room. She turned and yawned. She went and rested her head on my chest. I than said, " I love you Lucy." I said and planted a kiss on her cheek. She looked at me and said, " I love you too Kevin," and kissed me lightly on my lips. We went and got up to get changed. She went and took a shower and I sat there thinking of the previous night. I just chuckled at the site of thinking about that. She came out of the shower with a towel on and she changed into her clothes I looked at her and smiled. When she got finished getting dressed and combed her hair she went and sat next to me and lied her head on my shoulder. I took my hand and stroked it up and down the side of her stomach. We stood up and walked out of the room. Ben and Mary were sitting on the couch. They looked at us with a huge grin on their faces. I thought to myself, _do you think they know?_ we walked over and sat on the other couch across from them. Ben asked, " Did you enjoy your night?" he asked. " Yeah we did." Lucy told him. I looked at her and smiled glad that she enjoyed being with me. She grabbed my hand and clenched her hand with mine. I smiled down at her.

Ben and I are in the room where we share. I looked at him and started to speak, " Do you think they, you know?" I asked Ben. " You mean had sex?" I asked her. " Yes." Mary told me. " I don't know do you?" Ben asked. " Yes I think so." Mary told me and smiled.

I looked at Lucy and smiled. Just knowing how beautiful she is mine and not letting go. I am going to stay here with her. I love her so much. Then I heard some music playing from the radio and started singing to it.

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope your see the heart in me

Chorus

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase

You're the one I want to hold

I wont let another minute go baste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me another chance

I will never make you cry

C'mon lets try

Repeat chorus

Am I crazy for wanting you

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see the things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too.

There nothing left to hide

Repeat chorus.

Lucy and I went and lied on the couch and kissed each other and I put the blanket on top of us we than fell asleep.

**Author's Note- Please read and review. Tell me what you think about this story. I need five reviews before I write more, thanks!**


	2. We Finally Meet

**We Finally Meet**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing about the show nor the show's characters . I do own a couple of characters that will be introduced within the story plot. Not to forget I own this plot, so please don't steal it thanks.**

**Summary- A Kevin and Lucy story. It begins when Ben, Mary bring Kevin with them to see Lucy in Massachusetts. Kevin and Lucy fall in love or not. I am Kevin Kinkirk and this is my story**

As the day went on it became more clear to the both of them. They thought and thought for hours and hours of the day. They just sat there thinking and looking at each other. Lucy looked outside, it wasn't really cold. It was around sixty that afternoon the flowers in the pot can alive from how the once were. Kevin looked at Lucy, I just can't image, Lucy Camden. How does she not have a boyfriend. She is attractive, good looking, smart an funny. I hope Lucy and I can have that chance together. Ever since last the when we were together I couldn't help, but think how much I was falling in love with her. She is a beautiful young lady. Her hair is so fine each time I touch it, it smells so good.

Later that evening, Lucy and I decided to get out of the house. We went to the park. Lucy said it is beautiful there and we should go there. When we walked there, she looked up at me and smiled in joy, I took her hand and intercepted it into mine. I went in for a kiss, while we kissed, I could smell her perfume around her. She is so beautiful, I went and stopped the kiss and we continued to walk. Then, we stopped in the grass we laid looking at the sky with her head rested against my chest. I took my hand and started easily stroke her arm up and down. She looked at me and tuned over and laid on the grass besides me. Then, she started to look into my eyes and kissed me. She put her tongue into my mouth and continued to kiss me.

We went and walked into the house. While walking slowly over to the couch, she grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back in delight. Then she led me into her room where we sat down and looked at one another. She turned on her music playing Jessica Simpson's song, " Angels." We got up and danced to it with her head on my shoulder while swaying back and forth to the music. I know this is early, but how can I help, but not be in love with her? Then I look at snapped back into reality. She startled me when she tapped me and asked _if I was okay. _She said good and touched my arm. When she touches it, it feels like an angel. It feels so good, with her soft, soft hands touching it and stroking it. Just having her near me makes me happy. Then I looked at the night sky with only the moons reflection of the light come into the room with one light on in the room. We smiled and looked back outside. Then we saw a star and we wished for something. I wished that one day I will marry the woman I want, and I hope it is Lucy Camden.

The sun beamed into the room brightly which awoke us. At 7:30, the sun was already high at the prophet. We turned and yawned then we got up to go into the living room to eat breakfast. Mary and Ben were going back. Lucy looked at me in a sad way. She asked, " Are you leaving?" she asked me. I smiled and hugged her, " Not if you want me too." She smiled in delight, " I want you to stay here," then she stopped and looked up " I want you to stay here with me. I don't want you to leave." I smiled and also glad. I go some insight from that. I guess, it's just how I feel about her. I feel so connected towards her, I just can't explain. This is a feeling I never had toward any other girl before. Lucy, she is different she us unique not like every other girl out there. She has this certain thing about her what brings her out of the crowd more easy then the rest. The way se speaks, the way she walks, just everything about her. The one thing I most admire about her is her personality about her. She is funny and sensitive.

While we watch Mary and Ben pull out the drive way we wave at them, they wave back and easily pulling into the street and drive off. Lucy and I walk back into the house, she smiled at me. Then I started to look at her with more compassion then I had before and went in and kissed her. She loves me I know she does, it's hard to explain, but I do. Each time I go in for a kiss she never stops me. It is like a movie where you don't know when it's going to end. Well, you know, I really love Lucy right? I know one say she is the girl I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I know it so well I put my life to it. Well, the other day when I first met her, something about her brought her out so easy. It just wasn't because Mary yelled her name out. It was because I noticed her. I see lots of other women all the time, I don't really reflect on them how I did with Lucy. From the moment she walked over to me it felt like she started to glow like an angel. The sun got higher and more intense than usual. Her eyes sparkled then I had some type of spark between Luce and I.

The next day, we went to lunch at the pool hall. She wore white Abercrombie Fitch pants with a beaded Be be black shirt with straps in the back. She wore a jean jacket also. She looked gorgeous that afternoon. We ordered Pizza, fries and Cokes. I looked at her and smiled again and took her hand. I called my boss and asked him if I can switch . I will be staring next week after the data processes. My life one day will be complete.

**Author's Note- Please read and review, I need 5-10 reviews before I write more.**


	3. We Finally Meet

**We Finally Meet**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing about the show or the show's characters. I do own a couple of characters that will be introduced within the story plot. Not to forget I own this plot, so please do not steal it thanks.**

**Summary- A Kevin and Lucy story. It begins when Ben, Mary bring Kevin with them to see Lucy in Massachusetts. Kevin and Lucy fall in love or not. I am Kevin Kinkirk and this is my story.**

The next two weeks started to arrive, it was a nice day in the middle of March, and the beginning of spring, where the flowers start to bloom and the weather starts to get nicer. I am now a police officer at the Massachusetts Police. I know, for here on, I am in love, deeply in love. All these feelings swell up inside my body, flowing around to no extent where there going to go. Each time I see Lucy, I just can't picture another woman to be with, to kiss or to marry. I know since the day we've met that I Kevin Kinkirk was in love with Lucy Camden.

Later that day, Lucy and I were about to go out to dinner, I was waiting for her in the living room. That was when she walked into the living room, in a hot pink dress that flows down pass her knees; she looked manifestly beautiful, most beautiful I've ever seen her. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek and smiled at me. "So, you ready to go?" She asked me and took my hand and we walked out the door closing and locking it before driving off.

While we approached the restaurant, she told me this is a really beautiful restaurant. While I pulled into the parking lot to find a parking spot I smiled at the sight of seeing her and knowing she is in my life to stay. I slowly went and turned off the engine after I park the car, then I took the keys out. While getting out and going to open the door for Lucy and extending my hand, we kissed, kissed her with passion. She grabbed my hand and we then walked into the restaurant.

When we came home later, we went into the living room where we cuddle together for quite sometime. Her head resting against my shoulder and I put my hand around her. "Kevin, do you have work tomorrow?" She asked me. "Yeah, but I don't want to go. I just love staying home and spending the day with you." "Aw, really, I love being with you too. I really love you; you're so comfortable, loving and everything I ever wished for." I smiled and knelt down to kiss her. Then we thought it was getting late. We walked into our room and went to bed.

I was at work; thinking about Lucy, while looking at the pictures I have of her on my desk. You know what, I think about her every single day of my life. Not one minute passes me that I don't think about her. She is the one that makes me want to live and not huddle in a hole my whole life. She loves me like how I am, and I respect her for that; she respects me for who I am too, and I love that.

When I came home that night; in the room where I find Lucy, I look at her and smile. I know that I can marry her; or at least I hope so. I walk behind her; she doesn't know I'm in the room yet. I go and wrap my arms around and kiss her head. "Hey, Kevin. I really missed you. When did you get home?" She asked me and turns around. "I just got home; just now." I told her and kissed her lips. I took her hand and intercept it into mine. We walked over to the bed to lie down, and cuddle, just cuddling for a while; we know we are there for one another.

"Kevin do you want something to eat? I am staving." Lucy told me while she got off the bed. "Sure; I'm hungry too." I told her. "Okay then, how about I make some dinner, chicken." She left the room and went to make dinner. I could smell the food she out into the pan while cooking it. I walked into the kitchen where she stands; I then go and put my hands around her waist and sway back and forth with her. I went and sat on the couch thinking; thing of Lucy and my life. Knowing how grateful I am to have met her; and loving her.

Lucy and I went down and ate dinner, we talked; we ate. We had chicken, corn, and other foods. After we ate, we went into our room; we closed the door behind us. We lied down; looking into each others eyes. I kissed her; she kissed me, on my lips. That was really nice. We then fell asleep in the security of each others arms.

**Author's note- Please read and review, thanks for reviewing if you have. I need at least five or more reviews to write more. **


End file.
